wooz_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
"Snake" the Musical: "Anaconda" Parody - Contributor Edition
His Anaconda don't... His Anaconda don't... His Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun A annoying boy named Edrin that live in Texas Big scum dealer scammer, he was getting some riches Was in overused rumors with the law, but he live in his goddam castle Bought me by the Judge of the Church, he was telling me those stuff Now that's real, real, real... Granny's credit card in his wallet, bitch he came to show off... Who wanna go first in the line? But he wants to it ruin it all He's overrated as hell, only took a half to yell He's on some dumb, PERIOD----- By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't scaring him no speech Come through and ruin people's life with his raging Let him eat it all with his accounts, He keep cyberbullying people to make them die He keep cyberbullying people so it's real, proofs he's rabid nine He said he don't steal 'em boney, he want something he can steal So I pulled him up in the cage of the chat wall, and I scare him with the spam like... Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun His Anaconda don't... His Anaconda don't... His Anaconda don't, want none unless you got a rich account hun Oh my gosh, look at his video Oh my gosh, look at his deleted video Oh my gosh, look at his deleted video Look at his video (look at his video) This annoying lady named Pompeia, but I call her "PornPorn" Stealing the spotlight from RavenMiranda, I ain't talking about spotlight Real equal to duh Mary Sue, wanna make people quit Later quits, put her ass to sleep, now she came back later Now that dang dang dang... She is a slutty Mary sue 'cause she wants people's stuff She toss her lands, to the Catty Catherine And when she's done, I make her buy her own She on some dumb, PERIOD----- By the way, what she say? She can tell I ain't missing no quote Come through and let's "them" stuck their dick Let her eat it with her yellow teeth, She keep telling them to quit She keep telling me it's real, that she love the goddam dick Because she don't scam 'em boney, she want something she can scam So I pulled her on the hill, Shrek dropping her far like... Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun Her Anaconda don't... Her Anaconda don't... Her Anaconda don't, want none unless you got a rich land hun Oh my gosh, she's a Mary sue Oh my gosh, she's a Mary sue Oh my gosh, she's a Mary sue She's a Mary sue (she's a slut) Little in the middle but he always come back Little in the middle but he always come back Little in the middle but he always come back Oh my God (WILL HE SERIOUSLY QUIT?!) His Anaconda don't... His Anaconda don't... His Anaconda don't, want none unless you saw his video hun (Don't don't don't) My Anaconda don't... (Don't don't don't) Don't want none unless you got rich hun Oh my gosh, look at his butt Oh my gosh, look at his butt Oh my gosh, look at his butt Oh my God (WIL HE SERIOUSLY QUIT?!) Yeah, he won't stop or go away Yeah! This one is for "Snake" for his ass to read after the deleted video I said, "Why is he soooo scared, he won't reply?" Spam the target kiddies, Spam the target kiddies in the Wiki I wanna see all the comments of his response in the Wiki club Spam him if your one of us. What? Yeah. Ha-ha, ha... Yeah. He got a big lying mouth. Come on!